Machiavellian
by o0oBeezelneffo0o
Summary: Even after three years trouble cant leave them alone. Naruto is missing, Sasukes dying and Sakuras been given the task to look after the couples child. Its not helpful to try and solve the mystery of whats going on when your a wanted criminal SasuNaru


**Well this is an interesting story by far. I had this as a dream and I typed up everything that happened in it. And then I thought it wouldn't make a bad fanfiction story so I decided to alter it. Obviously though, I will have to extend my dream and add a bit more creative license; the parts I remembered are this chapter and something that will happen later if I ever manage to update this. But anywho, I give to you Machiavellian - an interesting word I found which apparently means deceitful, cunning and unscruptulous taken from a 1568 work by Niccolo Machiavelli or something like that. So enjoy :D **

Machiavellian

Light was low in the old ruins of the castle

Light was low in the old ruins of the castle. There was only the light of the moon to guide the cloaked female to the correct tower ruin. She stared at the top of one of the more stable buildings and sighed. It was the place alright – there were still the remnants of the old flags hanging, ripped and torn. A white background with four red circles – a perfect emblem of harmony, though the place was not harmonious at all. The country was wrecked under the rule of a tyrant called Orochimaru but now he had been abdicated, tortured and brutally murdered, they were now under the rule of a new Queen Hinata who was an angel and a blessing – the country was now a rich, wealthy land though fear of more war threatened the happy peasants. She stared around; stone blocks littered the once beautifully decorated landscape gardens, the remains of dead citizens were still visible above the dust of the crushed rocks of castle remains and the weeds and plant life that were taking over. A recent dead body – most likely a murder disguised as a death at the castle – was being torn apart by a wild wolf, her offspring ruthlessly tearing at the flesh, imitating their mother.

The weather was vicious – it was cold, still damp from the previous night's storms and the wind was blowing a ferocious gale from the north. It was not good conditions to visit the old castle ruin in, but definitely good for a meeting that never happened.

The woman turned her attention away from the flags and to the battered wooden door, one swift kick and the door could easily be broken. She marched up and pushed the door – it did not budge. She kicked it and the termite-ridden wood broke and fell in to pieces on the floor and revealed a stone wall that had blocked the entrance to the tower stairs. The female sighed and walked back over to get a better view of the tower. She surveyed every stone that made the tower before she spotted a path. She walked back and gave herself a running jump before she threw herself on to the closest stone block and jumped up; it wobbled viciously and as she jumped to the next one, the previous block shifted and fell to the floor. The female steadied herself again before jumping to the next block. She continued on to the pattern of climbing up the tower – grabbing on to one of the various broken flagpoles and swinging over. Soon she reached the top of the tower roof, climbing over the tower wall and fell on her back on the cold stone floor. She got up on her hands and knees and forced herself on to her feet. She looked around to see there was no one there.

"Come on you stupid old man – it was your choice to meet me, and here of all places now hurry up", she muttered to herself deadly.

"I'm here", a voice behind her uttered.

She turned around and stared at the man. He had scruffy white hair and visibly aged skin. He had red paint lines dripped down under his eyes to show his status as a ceremonious clan leader. His soft eyes stared at the young female in front of him and a smile spread across his thin lips. Jiraiya continued to look at her before he sat down on the floor. He pulled out a pipe and lit it, and his expression hardened as the woman glared.

She had dyed her hair pink this time and had changed her eye colour – a draining magical achievement. Her skin was as pale as always and the intensity of her glare made him ever more certain that he was talking to the right person.

"Ahh, Sakura, long time no see". She continued to stare at him sharply and did not move closer or acknowledged the warm greeting.

"Sit down, we have much to discuss", Jiraiya waited for Sakura a she slowly lowered herself to the ground.

"What do you want old man? I risked a lot to come back here".

"What? Have no time for old comrades then?"

"Not for those who betrayed me. I'd kill you right now if I wasn't the slightest bit curious as to what you want to tell me".

"You're still going on about that?"

"I can never forgive you and Kakashi for what you did to me", Sakura spat viciously.

"Fine, but we did it to save your lives. But enough about that; I came regarding your co-operation and more importantly your help".

"Why would I help your sorry ass?" she muttered glowering at Jiraiya viciously, returning to her feet.

"To save some people you care about".

"I no longer care for you and Kakashi – I thought you would have known better. This is a waste of my time", Sakura turned to leave, her cloak billowing in the wind.

"It's not for me or Kakashi. It's for Sasuke and Naruto".

Sakura turned around abruptly and glared at the old man before her.

"What did you do?" she hissed, eyes narrowed with hate.

"Nothing".

"I don't believe you". She ran over and swung her fist at the man who disappeared.

"Reckless are we not?" he answered grabbing Sakura's shoulders from behind. The figure crumbled in to a pile of stone and Sakura grabbed Jiraiya around the neck; hands in position to twist and break it.

"Come on old man – tell me; what did you do?"

"Nothing", Jiraiya repeated. Jiraiya had twisted his neck all the way around to face her – his eyes held no light and his skin was as white as a sheet. It wasn't him – it was merely a copy. The body then withered and died and the real Jiraiya appeared in front of her.

"Sakura, come out of hiding – I know this isn't the real you". He stared at the perfect Sakura copy in front of him.

"Not until you tell me what's going on", the same two voices rang through the air simultaneously.

"They're in trouble – someone is after them".

"You and Kakashi, maybe?"

"If you must know Kakashi is dead".

"No he isn't! I saw him earlier on, when you got him to follow me. Knocked the bastard out and stuck him in a barrel in the market – that ought to teach you I'm not to be messed with".

"Of course you did", Jiraiya sighed. "But listen will you? If you still care for them, listen close wherever you are. Naruto could be dead and Sasuke's in a lot of danger".

Jiraiya magically conjured a long silver spiked chain from nowhere, grabbing hold of it tightly before it slipped away. Sakura could see it was piercing deep in to his hand; blood was dripping down his wrists in rivers. There was an obvious grimace of pain on his face. Sakura watched as over the wall, Sasuke appeared in the air, bound by chains, blindfolded and gagged. He was in hordes of pain and he was howling, the sounds muffled by his gag. He was carrying something in his jacket that Sakura couldn't discern.

"Sasuke!" Sakura removed her illusion of invisibility, her clone disappeared, and rushed to try and reach him – his body suspended in mid-air, hung on the chain Jiraiya held.

"What are you doing you bastard? Give him to me now! Let me help him – can't you see he's in pain?" Sakura screamed, trying to grab the chain from Jiraiya. She was knocked backwards by an invisible shield; the pain in her back nothing compared to the pain she felt hearing her best friend in agony.

"Jiraiya you bastard! Let me help him!" she yelled, flipping up on to her feet and shooting her own wave of magical energy to break the force field. As the spell was released, Sasuke fell silent, his body limp.

"Sasuke! No! Don't do magic! You're a threat to him!"

"What the fuck do you mean?!" She asked her voice slightly louder than usual. Her eyes were fixed on Jiraiya in case he attempted to attack her but also catching as many glimpses up at Sasuke as she could. She did not trust the silence in the slightest.

"I found him half dead when I heard the news about Naruto. He's in a lot of pain – someone's attacked him, tortured him, used forbidden dark magic on him the likes that Orochimaru taught to his most trusted followers in a sector called The Nions. They though apparently didn't exist, though this attack confirms it to me. Not many people knew about them – don't blame me for doing my best to save Sasuke's life".

"And what about Naruto?"

Jiraiya remained silent for some time.

"I...don't know", he eventually uttered. "Last of anyone's seen of him was when he sailed from Kournika Port to Malrness but we've got word back that the boat has sunk. Knowing Naruto's skills, what's he capable of, he could have survived. But I've heard rumours about that storm being so powerful, unnaturally powerful, that I don't know Sakura. I'm sorry".

Jiraiya stared sadly at Sakura – a tear slowly falling down her pale cheek. The coldness of the breeze made the tear look like ice, glowing softly, melting by her warm skin. Jiraiya looked sad as well – that's what she could not comprehend: the bastard had sold the three of them out. Sure it had worked out for Naruto and Sasuke, following orders from Queen Hinata, knowing her very well, employed by her, friends of her – but she, Sakura, she was still a fugitive on the run.

"Why?" she spoke softly at first but her voice grew louder, "Why is it that everything involving you means something horrible for me? What is it? Do you enjoy torturing me so? With all of this? What? Why drag me in? Why not just kill me? Let me talk to Sasuke – please let me help him".

"You can't help him! You are not his love, you are not his partner and you are not who he is married to! That's Naruto! He needs Naruto's help now".

Sakura gasped. How did he find out?

"Yeah – I knew all along. You think I'm stupid? Kakashi was practically drooling over them".

Sakura waited silently, staring at him. She looked up in the sky and stared at Sasuke. He had awoken and was writhing in agony, trying to escape the chains. His eyes glowed strangely.

"Let me down", Sasuke stated, breathless from screaming out in pain. He hugged the jacket he was wearing. Sakura's eyes widened when he saw that inside the jacket was a sleeping young girl.

"Shit! Jiraiya! He's holding a little girl!"

"Why do you think I asked you to meet me? He won't give me her. He's only put her in to care with you! He knows something is wrong with Naruto, you are the only other person he trusts".

"What about the Queen? He works for her! Anyone there can look after the girl".

"He trusts no one now that's in the state that he's in! He trusts you; you need to take Maya – she's in danger!"

Sakura looked to the old man and nodded. Jiraiya held his breath slightly and released the chain he was holding and using his own magic, Sasuke dropped to the floor, landing perfectly on his feet. He stumbled slightly from lack of support.

"Sakura please take her, keep her safe and keep her away from me. I don't want her to see me die", he passed Maya in to arms, Sakura cradling her.

"I won't let you die Sasuke – I won't. No", supporting the young girl, Sakura reached up and touched Sasuke's pale sweating face and he gave her a small smile. She turned to Jiraiya who nodded slowly. He took a small brown leather pouch from his pocket and tipped some of the contents on to his palm. It almost looked like white golden sand, sparkling in the night sky. He blew some of the powder on to Sasuke who rolled his eyes and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Relax; he's not going to die whilst I'm alive. I'm taking him to find Tsunade – she's the best healer we know. I promise you I won't let him die".

"A promise from you means nothing but all I have is your word to think straight at the moment", Sakura replied coldly. She would not accept any sort of comfort from a traitor. She turned and stared down at the girl in her arms and smiled slightly. Jiraiya smiled at her too.

"Look after her – Sasuke has a year at most before he goes crazy over Naruto. Something tells me that Naruto isn't dead, just in a bad predicament. I hope he gets back soon before the Queen finds out they are gone. She'll brand them traitors...again".

"What am I supposed to do? I can't support this toddler, I'm on the run – I am the only one wanted by the law here and you give her to me to look after her? What happens if I'm caught?"

"Sakura – I didn't give you to look after her – Sasuke did. I didn't want to get you involved. And don't give me this bullshit – you've evaded capture for over three years now. You will be fine".

"Only because I didn't have anyone but my own skin to worry about!"

"Sakura you have a fine talent for magic especially when it comes to disguise and defence. Train your attacks if you must but I know you will do your utmost best to protect your best friend's child".

"I...I don't think I can do this".

"It's not like you to give up at all Sakura. You are a fine young lady, someone with a passion. I reuse to believe you have become this".

"Yeah well running for my freedom for so long has taken its toll on me", Sakura looked down to the sleeping child in her arms once again. She was beautiful – soft black hair and bright blue eyes; she had fair skin and smiled just like Naruto despite being in a deep slumber. She looked back at Jiraiya.

"I'm not going to leave her on her own; but I'm worried I may have to alter her with magic if I become desperate. But let's just hope I don't have to result to that. I hope they are still sticking to the false trail I laid in Alberati City; it may get me to a good safe house. What about you? Any idea where Tsunade is?"

"She's been travelling a lot as of late but it's Winter now so I think she'll have settled down at home in Pacinon. Now we have to get moving soon – Sasuke hasn't got a lot of time, he'll probably attempt to take his won life because of all the pain. I hope she can get him stable enough so we can proceed to finding a cure and maybe if we are lucky, some more information as to what is going on".

"Wait? You don't have a cure?"

"It's dark magic that I have never heard of. Doing what I've done so far may make the situation better for him now but worse in the long run".

"This situation is just... terrible. I think I'm going to go to Kournika – the port in which Naruto and the rest of the crew took off from. I may find a clue or something".

"Fine – but don't go looking for trouble. Remember you have a child to look after now".

Sakura smiled. "Okay".

"Right then", Jiraiya walked over to Sasuke's body and picked him up using magic, chaining him back up. Jiraiya magically his Sasuke from Sakura's view once more, the chains rolling up in to nothingness. Jiraiya turned to Sakura.

"Take this", he said handing over a small leather pouch similar to the one he had produced earlier.

"What's in here?" she asked curiously.

"Several precious magacite stones – use them in desperate circumstances. You know how to use them don't you?"

"Not really".

"There are instructions in there anyway – I don't have the time to verbally explain. And give Maya this", he handed her a ring. "It's Sasuke's wedding ring. It has power in there; I can feel it. Her wearing it could protect her from harm. Love is a powerful defence after all – its how Sasuke and Naruto stayed alive that time over three years ago".

Sakura looked at the ground sadly.

"Well I'm off – this time I won't betray you honestly. Kakashi is around somewhere, he said he had something to do; that's why he's not here. So I hope I don't hear anything about in the news soon, and I will do my best to keep Sasuke alive. I hope to see you soon, alive and well, and Maya is fine. Bye for now Sakura – we just need to hope this circumstances are solved soon".

Jiraiya ran towards the side of the tower and jumped off – Sakura walked quickly to the edge. She saw no sign of him anywhere.

She sighed and readjusted the sleeping child more comfortably in her arms. She found the trapdoor to the stairs below – going down they way she came up was no longer an option, she walked down the stairs and saw the wall blocking the door had been removed. Jiraiya had to have done it., she walked out. The child was the perfect over after all – she just didn't want it to have to be Sasuke's and Naruto's. she kept on walking for some time before she eventually reached the village she passed through earlier. She almost stumbled through – holding the child too long had begun to hurt her arms – and she reached a tavern and paid for the night, she laid the sleeping child on the bed and began to use magic to dye her hair to match Maya's. she removed the colour from her eyes and changed them to a fiery red. She kept her skin pale to match the young child's and then settled down to sleep also. It had been a long night and they now had to face a long journey to Kournika Port to find clues to Maya's missing parent and her own long lost friend.

- - - - -

Well I hope you enjoyed it – review me if you think I should continue this story or not as I'm slightly unsure.


End file.
